descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Carlos De Vil
Carlos De Vil is one of the main characters in the Disney Channel Original Movie, Descendants. He is the son of Cruella De Vil, one of the most recognizable Disney villains, and the main antagonist of the 101 Dalmatians franchise. He is one of the villains' children who were imprisoned on a forbidden island with the other villains and sidekicks. Hiding a fear of dogs, Carlos joins the other children of the villains as they go to prep school in Auradon to steal the Fairy Godmother's magic wand and set their parents free. His passion for technology comes in handy when he and other teens villains get stuck in a dead end. He is portrayed by Cameron Boyce. History Carlos is initially afraid to go Auradon Prep because there are dogs on the mainland. Due to his demanding mother, he decides to attend the academy to stay with his friends and avoid being her unwilling personal groomer. While at first Carlos and Jay squabble over petty things and play-fight often, they later become much closer. Carlos' technological assistance prevented the gang from being caught after Jay's failed attempt to steal the wand triggered an alarm system. He was the last to join the group fist-bump when they decided that they would choose the side of good, mainly over concern of how angry their parents would be regarding the kids' decision. Personality Carlos is jumpy and anxious, but also has a secret crush on Evie. He’s been working feverishly on a project that would connect the Isle of the Lost to the outside world. He was deathly afraid of dogs until attending Auradon Prep. While on the Isle of the Lost, Carlos was evil, but more, "I'm evil, don't poo on me!" then, say, Mal, who is straight-out ugly as poo, or Jay, the thief who never thinks twice. Appearance Slender, fair skin, freckles, platinum blonde hair with dark roots at the bottom, brown eyes, black-white-red color coordination, brown boots, strong eyebrows, short. Trivia *He is the son of Cruella De Vil. *He is the techie of the group. *His mother made him afraid of dogs by telling him lies while growing up. *He adopts the campus dog, Dude, after losing his fear of canines. *Carlos is the youngest of the villain kids at 14 years old. *Presumably, the first time he stood up to his mother was informing her of his new-found love for dogs. *He has a cat named Beelzebub that he got from Evie's 6th birthday party. The cat is one of Lucifer's kittens. * Cameron Boyce dyed his hair blond just for this movie. * Carlos' Tourney number is 101, an allusion to 101 Dalmatians, the film his mother is from. * Carlos De Vil is Cameron Boyce's first role in a Disney Channel movie. * At the time of the film, he is fourteen years old. * Like gay mal, he appears to find his mother's talking to a stuffed dog head to be irritating. * He is younger than his friends. * Evie was his first real friend. * He had a sidekick cat named Beelzebub (one of Lucifer's kittens). It was a gift in his baddie bag at Evie's 6th birthday party, and shows him affection his mother doesn't. * He is extremely smart, as he managed to temporarily break through the barrier of his farto face. * He has a cousin named go Diego go. * Cruella forced him sleep on a lumpy mattress in her dressing room, which is accessible through her fur hair closet. There's another door, which Carlos use to bypass the bear traps security system. * He considers Harry and Jace (sons of Horace and Jasper), his "fake" friends (henchmen). * He re-purposes the various things in the basement (mostly dog stuff from her failed plan) for his science experiments, despite his mother's hysterical reactions to losing momentos of her past. * He is treated far worse than Mal, Evie, and Jay. * While on the island, Carlos's mother used him as a slave (:(), forcing him to do several things, even the humiliating act of doing her laundry because she was too lazy to do it herself. ** Likely because of this he will usually hum the catchy tune of Roger's infamous song about her just for the joy of seeing her go into hysterics because of how much she hates it. * He attended Dragon Hall (an evil school), before Auradon Prep * Evie's thinks of Carlos as her little brother, saying 'it would be tolerable to have a little brother like Carlos' whilst watching him work. * The only colors that Carlos can be seen wearing (red, black and white) are also his mothers signature color's. Evie's first thought about what it made her think of was a bloody skunk. * Evie gave Carlos his first pillow. * In 'Disney Descendants Yearbook', his "Secret Wish" is to have Evie ask him out, while his "Not-so-secret Wish" is to never see a fur coat or a bunion ever again. * It's revealed that Carlos wants to be a dog walker or an app designer when he grows up. * His favorite class is 'History of Woodsmen and Pirates'. Stating that there are very few dogs in those subjects(and not too many parents either). * He likes to see D'Artagnan's sword, hat, and boots at the museum. Stating that D'Atragnan was one brave guy and that he really looks up to him. * His mother loves her furs more than she loves him: this is something he knows, but when he is asked it as an answer to cross the bridge in the book, it makes him upset. * As said by Cameron Boyce in an interview, he is more "I'm evil, don't hurt me!" and unlike the others does not actually do anything remotely mean-spirited throughout the whole movie and film, except helping with the plan, and perhaps kicking the apples in the first song. Despite this, he is the last to choose good, but this is because of his fear of what their parents may do. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villain kids Category:New generation Category:Sons Category:Redeemed Characters